Luna's Lucky Day?
by Sniper Zero
Summary: While celebrating her birthday on the beach, Luna finds herself in a sitiauion where most girls would kill just to be in...too bad she's not enjoying it one bit.


Luna glanced back at the crowd of people she was leaving alone for the moment. Today was her birthday and the gang decided to take her out to the beach to celebrate. They started partying around lunch time and it was already night, and boy was she feeling really tired!

'I guess they won't miss me too much.' Lunamaria thought as she searched for a place where she could just be alone and enjoy the silence for once. Luna's talkative; no one could deny that, so it was an uncommon thing for her to want to be alone.

The birthday girl found a place where she could relax without much problem. It was on the other side of the beach, it was pretty far but still near enough that Luna could hear their laughs.

Luna sighed contentedly at the silence surrounding her. She was alone now, and she used this time to think about how she has such great friends. First there was Athrun, being an introvert, most people stereotype him as serious but he can be funny once you get to know him, plus he's not so bad to look at either.

Then there was Shinn, he was her best friend since middle school so naturally they knew a lot about each other. He could be feisty, whiny and arrogant 'Cocky too…' Luna thought. But once you get past all that he can be pretty nice…most of the time. And it still bothered Luna on how some girls think he's hot, but then she never bothered to look at him so consciously before since he was one of her best friends.

And lastly there was Kira, Athrun's mysterious childhood friend. She only met him about a few months ago but during that time he quickly became one of her best friends. He was quiet, a complete opposite to her personality. She suppressed a chuckle. He was so quiet; sometimes they'd spend a day together without either one talking! But still just being around the brunette did make her feel at peace.

Luna released another sigh as she glanced up at the moon, its light giving her skin an unearthly glow. She really did feel grateful for having such good friends but she did find it annoying on how so many girls hate her for getting all of the guys. It was because of that reason alone she didn't have too many girl friends, except for Kira's sister, Cagalli and Lacus.

Luna's thoughts were broken, however, when she heard soft footsteps approaching her. 'Well, there goes my alone time…' Turning around, Luna saw Athrun.

The magenta-haired girl couldn't help but blush at seeing him. The night really accentuated how beautiful Athrun looked. His locks held the same hue the night sky had and his creamy pale skin really stood out in the dark.

When Luna saw a glimpse of his eyes she saw something different within them. They held a sense of determination in them.

"Can I sit next to you?" Athrun asked calmly but there was an undertone of slight nervousness in them.

"Um…sure." Luna answered hesitantly feeling something was going to come up. Athrun nodded and sat down next to her. Silence followed after that as the emerald-eyed boy stared at Luna.

Lunamaria looked beautiful and it wasn't because of the fact that she only had her bikinis on under her button-up shirt. Eventually, Athrun decided to say what he wanted to say before the silence completely unnerved him.

"Luna…" He stated breaking the silence between them.

"Yes?" When Luna faced Athrun their eyes met causing Athrun to blush.

"I…I…I'm in love with you." Athrun managed to stammer out, which was really rare since he never stammered before.

"W-what?" Luna asked dumbly. Was he being serious? Athrun was in love with her…God, what should she say? Luna really didn't know what to do. She never thought of Athrun that way before.

As if sensing her worries, Athrun spoke

"Don't worry, I'm not expecting for an answer right now. I'll give you time." He said it to her so gently as if she was the most precious thing for him. For a moment, Luna she was going to melt. Then, as if to surprise her even more, Athrun leaned forward and planted a peck on her cheek then got up and left.

Luna just sat there dumbstruck while caressing her cheek with her hand. Athrun really is in love with her...What's she going to do now!?

As she watched Athrun's retreating figure, she saw Shinn coming towards her.

Luna felt a little relieved. She was sure she could tell Shinn about Athrun and ask him for advice; after all he is one of her best friends.

"So this is where you've been." Shinn said as he casually sat down next to her.

"Um…yeah, Shinn…can I tell you something?" Luna asked nervously, still not sure how to tell it to Shinn.

"Okay." As soon as he said that silence fell on them. Shinn didn't mind though as it gave him a chance to observe Luna more intently. The ruby-eyed boy chuckled inwardly, still not believing that he ended up falling for Luna.

He wasn't sure when it happened but he just woke up one day to find himself staring so consciously at his best friend. He noticed a lot of things about her he didn't notice before. Like how pretty she was, or how much he enjoyed her company or how he could just listen to her laugh all day.

Shinn didn't show it but inside he got really jealous whenever Luna spends time alone with either Athrun or Kira. He knew she saw them as her best friends but what if they don't see her the same way? Maybe he was just being insecure. After all, if the two of them liked her that way they would've told her already, right?

"Shinn…" Luna's voice broke said boy out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Athrun told me he was in love with me." Shinn felt his whole world breaking apart upon hearing that. Athrun confessed to Luna? That bastard! But still, he couldn't blame him for falling for Luna; he was in love with her and he wouldn't be surprised if Kira was too.

"So you're together now?" Shinn asked trying not to sound dejected.

"No." That surprised him. Did that mean Luna rejected Athrun? Yes! Take that Zala!

"So you rejected him?" Shinn asked, sounding hopeful.

"Well…no, I haven't decided yet." Luna answered truthfully. A small part of her wanted to accept Athrun but the bigger part wondered if that would be a mistake.

"Luna…" Shinn said gathering up courage. He wasn't going to lose to Athrun. If he can confess to Luna so can he!

"Yes?"

"I love you." Luna's eyes widened. Was this another confession? No, maybe he just meant it in a platonic kind of way. "As in 'I want to marry you someday' love you." Or maybe not. What the hell!? Another confession!? How was Luna supposed to deal with this!? Well, at least she was sure of her feelings towards Shinn.

Or may not, as well.

Shinn was leaning towards Luna, making her heart race. She was sure she was blushing madly now. Damnit! Why did all guys have to seem so different when they confess!? Shinn's really doing a good job of bringing out feelings that can really confuse Luna.

Without having time to react, Shinn pecked the cheek opposite the one Athrun had kissed.

"Listen, I've known you long enough to say that you're not ready to give an answer yet. I can wait." And with that Shinn walked off.

Luna glanced up to the sky, silently wondering if God was laughing at her predicament right now.

At the corner of her eye she saw Kira approaching her. Luna prayed that he also wasn't going to do another confession. She just didn't know what to do if three guys just confessed to her on the same night!

Just like the previous boys, Kira sat down next to Luna.

"Something wrong?" He asked frowning as he noticed that Luna was having trouble with something.

"Well…yeah." Kira's frown deepened. He really didn't like Luna having problems. If it was possible, he wanted to just sweep it all away.

"What is it?" He asked concernedly though there was a slight undertone demanding that she tell him.

Luna stayed silent for a while, hesitating whether to tell Kira or not.

As Luna contemplated on her decision, Kira studied Luna intently. His lavender orbs focusing only on the girl he loved. He knew it's been only a few months since they met but Luna was different from all of the other girls he met. She was able to bring out sides of him he never even knew he had. Just her smile could brighten up his entire day and in the same way, seeing Luna frown can completely ruin Kira's day.

Luna was the only girl that could inspire Kira, the only girl to ever make Kira feel this way.

"Well…" Luna started breaking Kira out of his reverie.

"Yes?"

"Athrun and Shinn…" Kira raised an eyebrow at this. Already he had a very bad feeling. "They just confessed to me and I don't know what to do, much less decide on whom to pick!"

What!? Those sneaky bastards! Kira should've known they would try something like that the moment he left them alone. Damn it! Well, at least Kira still isn't too late.

"Luna…sorry…but looks like I'm only going to add more to your problems." Said girl's eyes widened, already she knew what Kira was going to say. She cursed her luck for having three guys confess to her on the same night.

"Luna…I love you." Luna wished that Kira was only joking but the look on his face and his tone told her he was serious. What did she ever do to deserve something like this!? Luna was sure there are a lot of girls that would want to be in her place right now but too bad that can't happen. Her three 'bestfriends' could've loved someone else but nooo…they had to fall for her!

"Um…I'm sure you really don't want to answer right now so maybe you can tell me some other time?" Luna knew that wasn't a question even though it sounded like one. She sighed and resigned her to her fate of having three guys in love with her.

Luna didn't notice Kira lean forward and plant a gentle kiss on her forehead. When her mind did register what he did, she found him already leaving.

Luna watched Kira leave but inside, she was screaming why on earth her three best friends had to fall in love with her!

* * *


End file.
